Dark Forest/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a Dark Forest cat. In the Dark Forest... Raggedsong thought she heard her sister's voice in the distance. "Don't get distracted! You may be a member but you still have seasons of training ahead of you!" Shardtail growled and flung herself at Raggedsong. Raggedsong quickly jumped away and continued to listen to her mentor. Prickl ar {C {C}17:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Blizzardfang) I heard Brambleheart's voice in the distance. I let out a growl. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Are Blizzardfang and Brambleheart related?Rping Shardtail) "Is something wrong, Blizzardfang?" I asked him when Raggedson had enough training for today. Prickl ar {C {C}17:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Brambleheart is his grandson) I let out a small growl. "No!" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Fine, but you better get an apprentice soon! Your skills are going to no use!" I hissed back and stomped off. (Should Tigerstar still be in te dark forest?) Prickl ar {C {C}17:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Nah, I don't want any of Erin's cats to be still around. And just so you know, Blizzardfang's a medicine cat, a crazy, evil, murderous medicine cat) My eyes narrowed to slits as I watched him pad off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (I know Blizzardfang is a med. cat, and Shardtail is a she-cat) Shardtail ordered her apprentice to kill her mother, Ivystorm so that nothing left would be of her soul. Raggedsong hesitated. "Do it!" Shardtail growled and have Raggedsong a huge shove. Raggedsong let out a whimper and ran of in Ivystorm's direction. Prickl ar {C {C}17:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, O.K) I padded off deeper into the dark forest.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Raggedsong) I slashed at my mother mercilessly and cut her arounfd the neck. She flopped to the ground and whispered one word before staying still, "Why?" Prickl ar {C {C}18:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I stopped by the barrier into StarClan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Raggedsong saw Blizardfang. "What are you doing here?!" She spat and dashed away. Prickl ar {C {C}18:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I narrowed my eyes at the she-cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (can Fallenstar be sort of the leader of the Dark Forest?) Fallenstar padded out of his den and snarled. He was going to make Shinepaw fade! He hated that apprentice who had told the clan about his evil {C {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (I'm going with the same priceples that we have for R RP) I waited quietly.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (does dat mean he can be????) Fallenstar saw his same cats. He padded over to Blizzardfang. "We need to train Clan apprentices to turn them against the clans." he growled to Blizzardfang. "all of you! Go out and get a Clan apprentice to train! We must destroy the clans!" yowled Fallenstar. (he is very evil, and hates the clan for some reason.) {C {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Sort of, like Feather, I guess) "I already told you!" I hissed. "I was never trained as a warrior! I don't know how to fight properly!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar smirked. "then i'll help teach you. Then you pass theose brutal moves on to the clan apprentices and make them cruel!" growled Fallenstar. {C {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Not interested," I snarled as I began to walk away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar snorted. "Why should a weak cat be in the Dark forest?" growled Fallenstar, he padded away into the steaming, foggy forest. {C {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) My eyes narrowed to slits. "What did you just call me?" I hissed at Fallenstar, claws unsheathed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar leaped onto Blizzardfang's back and pinned the tom onto the ground. "Weakling! Do you have a problem with that? Or do you really have something inside you?" snarled Fallenstar. He ripped off one of Blizzardfang's ears. {C {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I'll show you who's the weakling!" I hissed. I slithered out from underneith Fallenstar and tackled him. I pinned him to the ground and bit his neck. I drove my claws into his eyes and tore at his ears. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (opps. forgot to add that Fallenstar had long claws! XD) "Hope you know that our parts grow back!" spat Fallenstar. His long claws came out and sliced off Blizzardfang's head. (Brutal, i know) {C {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (I realy don't want to write that his head grew back...) I sliced his underbelly open and ripped out his throat. (O.K, this is getting boreing) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (and brutal! I posted on Sptoz wiki!) Fallenstar ripped off one of Blizzardfang's legs. He stopped. "You were wrong, you are a good fighter. You can be my deputy." meowed Fallenstar, dipping his head. {C {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, and do you want to RP on the Place of Eternal Darkness/Place of Starry Skies RP?) "I'm not interested in being deputy..." I thought to myself. But overthrowing Fallenstar would have to wait.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (mabye, and you can't overthrow him, his body parts will keep coming back, it'll be a never ending fight XD) Fallenstar shook his head. "Never mind, the strongest cat doesnt need a deputy. But we do need to make the clans suffer!" growled Fallenstar. {C {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (I'll find away :P) I growled. "Stuck up idiot," I thought to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (But u said my cat is leader of the darky forest!) Fallenstar went into his den to sharpen his long claws. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (I didn't say that, I said he was "sort of,'' like the "rules" on the R RP)'' I padded deeper into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (which confuzzles me.) Fallenstar had his claws sharpened and put them away. {C {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (There are no leaders, but some cats can be respected/feared like one) I when to a pool filled with black water. I peered inside of it and saw the ShadowClan cat Fireshadow. Maybe he'll be foolish enough to become an apprentice of the Dark Forest... "Take whatever cat you like as an apprentice!" Fallenstar's yowled rung all over the Dark Forest. Cats let out yowls of agreement. Fallenstar dismissed the cats and thought of a cat he would train... {C {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I looked back inside the pool. I saw Fireheart, my ancestor, but he doesn't know it. He was a medicine cat too, but he was older than Fireshadow and not as vengeful and gullible. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar thought of training Gustpaw. He was already a brat. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (How nice is that :)) Then I saw Windpaw. Young, stupid, yet his heart is to good... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (niether was yours! Xd I think our cats could get along by the way they think of other cats!) Fallenstar decided to trcik Gustpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (I know :)) "Hrm," I said as I thought to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar settled down in his den, thinking of a way to trick Gustpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I decided I would trick Fireshadow... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Raggedsong padded around the shadowy forest. She saw Blizzardfang. Usually, Blizzardfang would tell her his adventures as a crazy evil medicine cat. He didn't look in the mood, though. "Nice to see you, Blizzardfang!" She called and went to train with Shardtail. (Dark Forest can still greet each other and be nice to one another once in a while!) Prickl ar {C}00:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I didn't even bother to look at Raggedsong. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Shardtail taught Raggedsong about the mistakes all the ambitious cats did. "If you learn from these flaws, you can be a better ambitious cat!" Prickl ar 20:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) That Night.... I noticed Fireshadow had fallen asleep in the ShadowClan warriors den... (Rp continued in ShC RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "How did it go?" Raggedsong asked Blizzardfang. Prickl ar 20:21, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up!" I hissed. "I'm not finished yet!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Right," I muttered and padded off. There may be a time when I could have an apprentice! Prickl ar 20:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow slashed at my face and I staggered backward into the dark forest. I growled and padded away. I had failed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar saw Blizzardfang. "Sorry about earlier. Try an apprentice, they are snappy, and easy to persuade. Mabye you could try Stormpaw." meowed Fallenstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (Or could I create an apprentice in WindClan for you to train?) Raggedsong wasn't hungry, not that she could eat anything. She decided to go down to the stream and see if she had remebered her swimming skills. Prickl ar {C}21:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Anyway, i'm going to try to trick that stupid Gustpaw cat." meowed Fallenstar, padding away. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:57, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (Shardtail) I ran straight into Fallenstar. "Sorry!" I apologized, not wanting to fight. Then I asked, "Where are you going?" Prickl ar {C}21:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "either to swim or to train that pitful Gustpaw cat. Probably to swim." meowed Fallenstar. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) {C} {C}I growled at Fallenstar. No one tells me what to do... {C}☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (he was suggesting.) Fallenstar ran to the river. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I stood up and padded over to my den, I needed to rest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:08, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (Shardtail likes Fallenstar) Shardtail sighed and decided to take a bit of rest. (So, Icey what do you think?) Prickl ar {C}22:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (awww!) Fallenstar looked over his shoulder. "You wanna come?" he asked Shardtail. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) {C} {C}(Sure) I fell asleep. {C}☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "It would be nice to swim again!" I replied, I had not been happy for a long time. Prickl ar {C}22:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar waded in the water and dove under. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) {C} I woke up to Fallenstar and Shardtail talking. You would think they would know to shut up when other cats are trying to sleep. "Discusting," I hissed under my breath. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Shardtail dove under with Fallenstar. Prickl ar 22:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I forced my eyes shut. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay